Fairy Tale
by nirky
Summary: A completely AU story, somewhere in a fantasy world during Middle Age. Includes all the senshi, but the main focus is on HarukaMichiru. Bad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

To begin, the common words: the characters are not mine, my imagination wouldn't dare to reach such a supreme level of creativity ;).

Now, about the story. It all started when my English teacher of the British Council asked our class to write a fairy tale, because our vocabulary was too simple for our grade. Unless we started using some nice, elaborate (empty, I allow myself to say) words, we would all get a huge failure at the end of the year. I liked the homework, to be honest. I love writing and that composition appeared right in the middle of the highest rate of my inspiration. So I did it and I really liked it! And I started wondering: what if I transform these characters into SailorMoon characters? I stopped (_a lot!_) to decide wheter if the principal couple should be Mamoru and Usagi or Haruka and Michiru. I stayed for the last one (to be honest, the personality of the knight of the original story matched a lot better with Haruka than it matched with Mamoru's). Maybe later I'll regret this choice and you'll get the chance to read the Mamoru and Usagi's version.

At the beggining, I was just changing the names. But the problems started really soon. So, you can say this fanfic is based on that homework's fairy tale, but it's very, _very_ different (and much longer!) than the original tale. And I had characters for all the sailors except Usagi! It wouldn't be polite if they all appeared and the most important stayed at home, cooking for Endymion and Chibiusa :p. So, when you meet a little fairy, you'll know who she is.

But now, imagine yourselves in a time that never existed, where dragons and fairies lived side by side, where envious witches turned handsome princes into frogs or made princesses fall asleep for decades. And imagine our well-known senshis in the roles of the knights, the princesses, the fairies... I'm sure they look better in your imagination than they do in mine:p Anyway, I'll stop telling the story of my life, you're probably all sleeping by now. So then, keep reading... Sorry for the longest author's note ever!P Don't forget to tell me if you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haruka walked along the swamp, trying to reach the lake. The mud made her steps harder to take. Finally, she arrived where she wanted. She fell down on her knees, fatigued, hopeless. Tears rolled down her dirty face.

She took a few minutes to calm down. She stood up and wiped away her tears. She stared at the gelid and inert waters of the lake, covered by that irritating fog she had started to get used to.

Suddenly, the waters concentrated in a small circle and rised above. A woman appeared from out of nowhere and stood above the waters, floating. Under her feet, the quietness returned.

Haruka observed the mysterious beauty of the woman with curiosity. She couldn't get tired of looking at her. Her hair was short and blue, with a not usual cut for the times they were crossing. And the eyes were big and of a dark blue, always seeming so melancholic. She was dressed in a white dress, or else, in a mixture of sheets, towels and cloths that fitted her perfecly.

She stared directly at her eyes.

"I've been expecting you, brave knight" she said. "I wonder where you've been."

"Around" Haruka answered. "It wasn't that easy this time."

"So you made it!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you did it."

"Thanks, my Lady" Haruka replied. "Can I leave you now?"

"Not yet."

"Why don't you set me free?!" she demanded, angrily. "The other three divinities set me free!"

The Lady rolled her eyes in the orbits and said:

"Do I have to explain it all again? I know you're blonde, but you should have understood by now!"

The knight brushed her hair, kind of offended with the comment.

"Once again. I have to hear it many, many times to be sure of what's happened to me."

The woman sighed and sat down, her legs crossed, still floating over the lake.

"You were born under the protection of the Star of Darkness, the most powerful of the Nine Stars. You were meant to be big. And me, and the Lady of the Fire, the Lady of the Tempest and the Lady of the Night were the responsibles to lead you to greatness."

"But if it is the Star of Darkness shouldn't I be the gratest of darkness? You've made me a heroine, but my star seems like the mother of villains."

"I control the power of the Star of Darkness" Lady of the Waters explained. "I decided what to do with you."

"So you called me to help the citizens of the Golden City to get rid of the invasors came from out of the Starry World. I did it. The Starry World, and especially the Golden Land, know now times of prosperity they've never experienced!"

"I suppose you know this world is called Starry World because it is protected by the Nine Stars..." the Lady interrupted, with sarcasm.

Haruka didn't care and went on with her story.

"The Lady of the Tempest offered me the sword of Heaven, the Lady of the Night gave me the power of healing physical damages, the Lady of the Fire trusted me the power of making fire appear from my fingers. You gave me nothing. After that, they never showed themselves to me again."

"I will give you more than my three sisters:"

"I haven't seen anything" the other commented, ironically.

"Enough!" the Lady ordered. "They set you free, because I'm the main responsible for you. If you were protected by the Star of Dreams you would be talking to the Lady of the Night, not me."

"Which would be more pleasant!" Haruka grumbled. "I wish you were half as nice as the Lady of the Night!"

"Would you leave Minako in her corner for a while?! You can be really annoying sometimes!"

"So you have names?" Haruka looked surprised. "I thought you called yourselves ladies all the time!"

"Of course we have names" the Lady hissed. "But they are the least important of us."

"It should be nice, actually" Haruka started. "Being so great, that a name wouldn't matter anymore."

"The name isn't important, but the title is. So we are the Ladies of the Stars. People of the Starry World don't need to know that my name is Ami or that one of my sisters is called Makoto. It's useless."

Haruka sat down, she was tired of being up.

"Your life is far more miserable than I'd imagined" she claimed. "But that doesn't bring you the right of making my life a mess!"

"I am not making your life a mess! I can't set you free now!"

"But after saving the Golden Land, I executed other missions successfully. I can't see why you don't let me keep going with my life! Would you, _please_, set me free?"

"I don't think you're willing to be set free" the Lady replied, annoyed. "You are still missing the comprehension of many things. You have to learn everything or else the Star of Darkness won't let me release you!"

"What do you mean with that? There isn't one single man in the Starry World that can defeat me in a fight! I know everything about war strategies, sword techniques and so on. I don't need to learn anything else!"

"You only think about yourself, Haruka" Ami claimed. "All the invasors you killed, all the people you saved, they were only a way to satisfy your ego. You must learn that there's a world besides you."

"I also know that!"

"You know that, but you don't _feel_ that as the truth. The Star must know you in a state of inner-peace and happiness so pure that she won't mind letting her daughter by herself."

"State of inner-peace?!" Haruka repeated, amazed. "You're all kind of crazy, aren't you?"

"This is serious!" the Lady snarled, running out of patience. "You know nothing! You're only an insignificant piece of the World's history! And you were given the luck of being able to change everything and bring peace to everyone. Look at yourself, Haruka! Millions would give their lives to be in your place!"

"It's human nature, my Lady" Haruka joked, carefully. "We are never happy with the things we have."

"Just answer one question, please" Ami said. "What would you do if today I had set you free?"

Haruka thought and thought and thought and didn't find an answer capable of satisfying herself or the Lady.

"Alright, alright!" she admitted. "I like this way of living and I wouldn't be nothing without it. So, what's my mission this time?"

"You must help the new king of the Water Land."

"King Dolph?!" Haruka exclaimed, surprised. "But he has stolen the Water Land kingdom from the queen Telys. I shouldn't help an illegitimate king!"

"He's a wonderful king. He has done a lot more in two or three months than Telys did in years!"

"It's fine by me, then" Haruka agreed. "What do I have to do?"

"He's being betrayed by men he would trust with his life. They're thinking of many horrible threats and revenges to end his life so that they can rule the kingdom instead of him."

"That's it?!" Haruka was disappointed. "There will be no fights! I'll only have to find out who the traitors are, put them in prison and get back here."

"Don't blame me! Orders of your Star..."

"But... I mean, probably the king will find the truth by himself!"

However, when she finished her sentence, the lake was only a lake again, no shadows, no flying divinities, no nothing.

Haruka muttered a few words to herself and started her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** stop reading now to prevent further brain damage. This fic is the most shameful thing I've ever written. And embarassing. And... God, I shouldn't even post this! I was 15 and naive when I wrote it. I'm wiser now! Hopefully, it will make people laugh!xD Thanks to those who reviewed. )

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Haruka had been travelling for days. The Water Land was far far away the Lady's lake.

But she was finally arriving. One more day and she would be there. She stopped to rest for the night.

"Thank God we are almost there! I couldn't take much more!" a little fairy, with huge blonde hair, tidied up in odangos, exclaimed.

"Stop complaining, Usagi!" Haruka ordered. "Nobody told you to come!"

"I don't trust you! I have to watch every step you take!"

Haruka laughed.

"You must be joking! I am the only one here who has reasons to not trust _someone_!"

"Right, right!" Usagi agreed, with a huge sweatdrop surrounding her little head.

"But you're right, anyway. We spent days crossing the lands to find a couple of greety traitors! I wonder what the Star is thinking to make us waste our time on this!"

"I'm hungry!"

Haruka's eyes went wide.

"Usagi! I was talking to you!"

"I know, but I'm hungry!!!"

Haruka took an apple from her bag and gave it to the fairy.

"I don't know why I still let you come with me, you're useless! And you eat too much!"

"Don't say that!" Usagi said, her mouth full with the apple. "What would you do in the lonely nights?"

"Eat, maybe" Haruka replied, ironically.

The huge sweatdrop appeared near Usagi's head again.

"Now seriously" Usagi started. "How will you infiltrate yourself in the palace?"

"My fame preceeds me!" Haruka boasted, forgetting the nice virtue of modesty. "The adventures of the Son of the Star are known everywhere!"

"Exactly!" Usagi interrupted. "The adventures of the _Son_... How will they react when they find out that you're a girl?"

"They won't discover anything. It's the same, anyway! There are many women fighting around and lots of them are made knights. Who cares?"

"So why do you pretend you're a man?"

"I like it better. Unfortunately, I am far more respected as a man than as a woman. Being a man makes my life easier. And it's funny to make girls confused."

"Don't you have another apple?"

Haruka grabbed the little fairy and closed her in the bag. And calmly fell asleep, while hearing the cries for forgiveness of the hungry Usagi.

* * *

"Here we are" Usagi claimed, looking at the huge gates that gave the entry to the world inside the walls of the palace. "What do we do now?"

"The guard will be here in a minute."

In fact, the guard appeared right away.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to see king Dolph."

"And who wants to see the king?"

"Ruk, the Son of the Star of Darkness."

The guard laughed loudly.

"Yeah, right! And I'm queen Telys!"

Haruka oblied herself not to reply to the guard and whispered to Usagi:

"I hate it when they make me do this!"

She took her hands out of her coat and little flames appeared from her fingers:

"Ruk, the Son of the Star of Darkness."

The guard was completely shocked.

"I... I'm sorry, my Lord... You see, in this job we have to deal with so many impostors that I..."

"Yes, yes!" Haruka agreed, in a hurry. "Can we come in? Or you'll keep us out here for the rest of the day?"

"Come in, come in! My partner will lead you to the palace..."

"We know the way" Usagi informed. "It's a little difficult not to see the palace."

"I insist" the guard said. "He will lead you to the palace and announce your presence to the king. I'm sure the guards of the palace's doors would love to see that fire _thing_, but we have rules here. And they say that a visitor must be always guided by a guard."

"I admire your sense of responsability" Haruka said, with sincerity.

The guard blushed and called one of his partners to conduct Haruka and Usagi.

They followed him.

"Ruk?!" Usagi whispered, in disbelief. "How the hell did you invent such a ridiculous name for the _Son_ of the Star?!"

Haruka told her to be quiet, so she hid in Haruka's pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I got a logistic problem with this one, so it's very very small. Because if I had put it with the rest that's written, it would have been a VERY LONG chapter and I didn't want it that way. Sorry abot this mess, this bit should have been with chapter2, instead of being a chapter of its own. Well, what's done is done, hope you can forgive me. ) Thanks to all who reviewed, it makes me glad that you find the fic funny. At least it's good for that!xD Enjoy this one, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow because it's unfair to wait long after such a miserable chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

"Ruk, the Son of the Star of Darkness, is here to speak to you, your majesty" a page boy announced.

The entire room woke up from the usual boredom of life in the palace. The queen almost fell off of her chair.

"Let him in!" the king ordered, nervously.

------------------

Haruka felt really embarassed when she entered the room. Every single pair of eyes was staring at her.

"Welcome to the Water Land, brave knight! Could you tell us the motive of such a pleasant surprise?"

"I've been travelling around, your majesty. And I thought if I could visit one of my kings and stay for a few days. It's quite bad for the health, sleep day after day on the ground, wheter it rains or not."

"Such a hero is always welcome!" the king said, doubting of Haruka's mentioned intentions. "You can stay as long as you want!"

"Thank you, your majesty! You are too kind" Haruka said, with a bit of sarcasm.

"I will show you the palace myself" Dolph claimed. "I always wanted to have a long chat with such an interesting and uncommon character."

"It will be an honour!"

---------------------

"Would you, please, tell me what your real motives are?!" the king demanded, while they were crossing the corridor of the guests' rooms. "I know you are not the kind of wasting time with visits, especially to a person you have never seen and probably despise!"

"Be calm, your majesty" Haruka asked. "Walls have ears. We'll talk in the garden."

The king agreed.

"Now, which of these will be my room?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **here's the 4th chapter, fast as promised. ) Be prepared for more madness!xD Sorry if some of the senshi seem off character, it's kinda hard to be faithful to their personalities in a totally different world. The inner senshi are better represented, I believe. Thanks to my friendly reviewers! I feed on your words, people! ;) Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Haruka and Dolph were walking around the huge and wondrous garden all by themselves.

"The Lady of the Water sent me here to help you. Your life may be in danger, your majesty."

"My life is in danger every single day, my child" the King informed. "Do not forget I have stolen the throne to a true queen."

"My Lady likes you better!" Haruka said. "Or else she wouldn't care much about this mission."

The king smiled, glad with the comment.

"If the Lady is so interested it is certainly a serious threat."

"It is, actually. Because it comes from where you are not expecting, your majesty."

"One of my ministers?!" Dolph shouted, truly surprised. "I do not believe you!"

"I didn't say that!" Haruka replied. "You are being betrayed by someone you would trust with everything. Can be a minister, your priest, one of the maids, the queen or even one of your kids. Who knows?"

"That cannot be true! If I trust all of them there is no way I can discover who the traitor is!"

"I'm here to do the hard work, your majesty. Just act naturally and slowly introduce me to every single person you would trust with your life."

"You are a wonderful young man, Ruk" Dolph said. "If you were my son, I would be the most proud of the fathers!"

"Thank you, your majesty."

"We will start with my children. They are all here in the garden."

"How many?..."

"Six. Two boys and four girls. They are my reason for living!"

They crossed the darkest part of the garden and reached an area, all lightened by the shining sun, where there was a lovely lake and a couple of children playing, surrounded by nannies and other women.

The king stepped away from the lake on purpous and Haruka followed him. They stopped in a little higher zone, where they had a perfect view on the lake and on its surrounding area.

"So now" Dolph started. "The two children running around? My younger kids. The little girl is called Hotaru and the little boy, my youngest, is called Keisuke."

"Nice children" Haruka commented.

"The two girls sat near them. See?"

"I'm following you."

"The green haired is Setsuna, the oldest of the girls, and the red haired is Kaori."

"Beautiful princesses you have here, your majesty."

"The eldest is not here. He is studying at the Golden City's University."

"There's one missing, your majesty."

"She will be here in a minute."

"Right."

"Keisuke, over there, is 7 years old and Hotaru is 9. Setsuna is 21 and Kaori is 20.

The young man missing, Hattori, is 25. And the hidden young lady is 17."

Suddenly, the quietness of the bushes was disturbed and a girl appeared. Behind her, a white horse.

"Michiru!" Setsuna scolded. "I warned you about that horse!"

"He is leaving. You know he always comes after me. I am sorry, Setsuna."

"That young girl is my Michiru."

Haruka was paralized with surprise. Her eyes wide open, almost in shock. Her heart pounding hardly, since that mysterious girl came from out of the bushes. All that sensations were something new to her.

She stared at Michiru. The hair was of a colour she had only seen in the rivers of the Magical Land, and its locks, they just seemed like waves. And the shine of the eyes... Haruka was almost going crazy!

"Ruk!" the king shouted. "Come on, what are you doing, standing so still like that? Let's meet my girls and my little boy."

Haruka agreed and followed the king to where they all were.

"Hello, children!"

"Father!" Kaori said. "What are you doing here?!"

"I want you all to meet one person" he informed. "This is Ruk, the Son of the Star of Darkness."

"The man with fire in his fingers?!" Keisuke asked, excited.

"Yes, that one" Haruka sighed.

Kaori got up and introduced herself, and Hotaru and Keisuke repeated her manners. Setsuna stood up, near her chair, and didn't make a move. Michiru smiled and got closer.

"You look more fragile than I thought. In the stories you are always huge and scarry."

"We have to keep a reputation" Haruka commented, trying to look cold.

"He is here to visit us. He will stay around for a few days."

"And may I ask what is he doing here?" Setsuna interrupted.

"Just resting, your highness" Haruka answered.

The king looked at his daughter and rised an eyebrow.

"Ruk, the Son of the most powerful of the Stars, resting?! In a palace? In my father's palace?" Setsuna commented, with a huge tone of irony in her voice. "What an honour! Who would say I would meet the _Fire Hand_, in person?"

Haruka hated the nickname they had put on her because of the power the Lady of the Fire had given her.

"But tell me, your highness" she replied, with sarcasm, forgotten of Dolph's presence. "What do your friends call you? Maybe Cabbage, no?"

Michiru laughed.

"My sister is only known as Setsuna. Nothing else."

"They could call you Rubi. It would match with your eyes!" Haruka teased, with cruelty.

However, Setsuna's face was still cold and inalterable.

"At least I do not have to deal with jokes because of my hair. Right? _Blondie_?!"

"Enough, Setsuna!" Dolph ordered.

"I am sorry, father" she hissed, with a yellow smile. "I am not used to deal with such rude knights, convinced that they are the greatest!"

"Come on, Setsuna" Kaori said. "Stop it! He has been polite, do not provoke him."

"I will not waste my time provoking the _Son of the Star of Darkness_. He probably has many more people to fight with."

Haruka's patience was almost disappearing. But she remained quiet.

"I hope I get the chance to prove you that you have a wrong opinion about myself, your highness."

"Sure!" Setsuna agreed. "Father, sisters, I shall retire to my room."

The king didn't object and Setsuna left them and entered the palace.

"This is so not Setsuna!" Hotaru commented, surprised. "She is always so kind and polite that I get embarassed of my manners!"

Michiru embraced her little sister, tenderly:

"I shall apologize Setsuna, my Lord. She has been very nervous for the past few days."

"I wasn't better than her" Haruka was able to say. "I was a bit cruel."

"We are leaving now" the king warned. "We are seeing you at dinner."

"Goodbye, father" the four said.

"I am really sorry, Ruk. I would never, ever!, expect that kind of scene from Setsuna. I was as shocked as you."

"It's fine, your majesty. I didn't mind. I just wish I hadn't responded to the provocations."

"It would have been better, to be honest" Dolph agreed. "But, let's forget about this incident. I will present you to my ministers, what do you say?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **this one's all about Haruka and Michiru!:-D And a little Usagi as well!xD Thanks to LitaDelacour, petiyaka, Ten'ousai  
and Spritznar for being my faithful readers and reviewers!;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The dinners at the Water Palace were never boring. The room was huge, so was the table, and every single day nearly 40 or 50 people, or more, ate there, which included the royal family, some of the ministers, the priest and a few guests.

Haruka was so embarassed she couldn't even think of a way to handle with the situation. To make things worse, she was placed in the sit right next to the king. Everyone in the table would stop eating for a couple of moments and stare at her, especially at her hands, expecting some kind of flame to escape.

At the beginning, she had to talk a little about her past adventures, but the men's conversation quickly changed subject. She ran her eyes over the table. Half table was entirely occupied with men, the other half was full of women. She wished she could be with the women, to be closer to Michiru.

Haruka seeked her and found her right in the middle of the table, in one of that unique seats where a man sat side by side with a woman. Sadly, Haruka saw how amazed Michiru was with the stories the young and, unfortunately, handsome knight was telling her. The looks they shared showed everything.

Haruka glanced at them for a moment, envious. Michiru rised her eyes and smiled, gently. Haruka swerved her eyes abruptly.

"_He looks so old!"_ she thought. _"And she is just a young lady! How can she be in love with him?!"_

After dinner, Haruka asked for permission to leave the dining room. She needed to be alone for a while.

She crossed the garden and sat in the darkest area she found.

"_Maybe I really am the Daughter of the Star of Darkness... I always see darkness as a refuge..."_ she said to herself, while playing with the leaves on the ground.

She was so concentrated in her thoughts she didn't hear the steps behind her. And when she felt a body sit next to her she took a few seconds to react.

"Who are you?!" Haruka demanded, quickly standing up.

"Don't worry. It is just me."

Haruka recognised the soft laugh and sat down again.

"You shouldn't be here, your highness. It is dangerous."

"I know this garden as well as I know my hands."

"How nice!" Haruka exclaimed, ironically. "But you shouldn't be here, anyway. Your father and your groom may get worried."

"Groom?!" Michiru asked, surprised. "What groom?"

"I thought you were about to marry. At the dinner, you were with a man that..."

"Hattori has returned from the University! I am so happy! Life is not fun without him around!"

"Hattori? Your father's oldest?"

"Yes, my brother. Why?"

"I was saying you shouldn't be out here, because your father and your groom could get worried. The worry remains the same, your highness, it's just, that you have a worried brother inside, not a groom" Haruka explained, relieved and embarassed at the same time.

"I prefer being in the garden, don't you? It is almost magical, especially at night. I wonder how nights are in the Magical Land."

Haruka started playing with the leaves again.

"The Magical Land is the most beautiful of the lands I have visited. It's just like its name: magical."

"I will visit it one day!" Michiru announced. "Tell me about your adventures. Everyone talks so much about you. It is kind of weird thinking that you are _actually_ human like the rest of us."

"It isn't as fun as it seems..."

"I am sorry for asking this," Michiru interrupted, amazed with the situation just like a little child would be. "But, would you please show me that fire _thing_?"

Haruka was kind of surprised with how childish Michiru was being. She lifted her hands and made the little flames appear over her fingers, one by one.

"Wow! It is fantastic! You are really amazing!" Michiru exclaimed. But then she got a more serious tone and said: "Sorry for having interrupted you. Could you please keep telling me the fascinating stories of Ruk, the Son of the Star of Darkness, or should I say, the Daughter of the Star?"

The little flames disappeared abruptly.

"What are you insinuating?! I'm a man, you know that."

"It is not worth lying to me. You are not a man."

"You're out of your mind! That's ridiculous!"

"It is not!" Michiru claimed, calmly. "And you know that better than I do."

"I'm leaving! I thought you were nice, but you are just as crazy, or worse, as everyone else!"

Haruka stood up and started walking away, with enormous steps.

"You are quite intriguing" Michiru whispered, her voice coming from a place Haruka couldn't identify.

"Stop it, princess! It's not funny!"

Haruka was furious.

"Don't make me do something I will regret later!"

Michiru didn't say a word.

Haruka lost the patience left. She pronounced an uncomprehensible pray and a flame 50cm high appeared over her hands.

"Now, dear princess, this flame can show me where all people I want to find are. Do you want to keep playing hide&seek?"

Michiru appeared right in front of her and put a hand over the fire. The flame vanished. Haruka couldn't believe in her eyes.

Michiru placed her hands over Haruka's hands.

"The flame was so high, but your hands are cold."

Haruka looked at Michiru, with admiration.

"Your hands" Michiru said. "Woman hands."

She retired her hands from Haruka's.

"They are strong, but soft. Your fingers, they are long, but delicate. Your skin has suffered because of the fights and the fire, but is still the skin of a woman."

"I'm not a woman" Haruka insisted. "But if I was, what would you care? As far as I'm concerned, what I choose to do with my life has nothing to do with you."

"Like you said, it was just a childish game" Michiru mumbled, trying to catch the truth in some other way. "I am always trying to find people's darkest secrets..."

"You should try with someone who has darkest secrets" Haruka advised.

Suddenly, Usagi decided to leave the pocket where she had spent the entire day.

"I'm hungry!"

"Usagi! I told you not to leave my pocket!"

"I would like to see if you had spent all day long stucked in a tiny little pocket!"

Michiru looked at the fairy with curiosity.

"You keep a fairy in your pocket?"

"She's my travelling partner. Her name is Usagi" Haruka said. "I like her a lot, but she talks too much!"

"Oh, does she?" Michiru asked, with a naughty smile. "Your friend here is a girl, isn't she?"

Haruka made a discrete sign to Usagi.

"Ruk?!" Usagi exclaimed, understanding the signal. "He's a man, and what a man! I wish I had your height!"

"I do not believe you!"

"Because of my hands?! Come on, your highness. That theory doesn't even deserve to be spoken by such a lovely young lady!"

"How long will you stay around?"

"How long do you want me to be here?"

Michiru blushed.

"You are actually kind of rude. And I saw Setsuna angry for the first time in months! And I do not believe in the motives you spread about your stay. I hope you leave soon. With you here there will be no peace."

"How nice of you, your highness!" Haruka commented, sarcastically. "Looks like I have a problem with the women of this royal family!"

"I hate liars."

"And I hate childish young ladies, convinced that all the truth and wisdom is on their side!"

Michiru stared directly at Haruka's eyes, offended.

"You are a selfish person, Child of the Star! You are locked in your thoughts and racional ideas! You are so blind with your powers, your fame, that you don't even know yourself well!"

Haruka grabbed Michiru.

"You know nothing! You have no right to speak to me like that!"

"So then, I am a childish little girl! What is your problem after all?" Michiru shouted. "Your visit, your manners, the rumours spoken around. I was intrigued! And I got even more after the argument with my sister and after the weird looks at the dinner. And your hands did not make it easier!"

"Your highness, let me ask you a favour" Haruka sighed. "Be intrigued in silence and only to yourself. You are childish, that's alright, but you're a very sweet girl. Let's not ruin our borning friendship with your curiosity."

"It is fine by me. Let's pretend this entire evening never existed. From now on, you are a complete stranger to me."

"Very well. Have a good night sleep, highness."

"I will. Good night."

She left and didn't even look back.

* * *

"How did she find out that you're a girl?!" Usagi inquired later, when they were already in their room.

"She told something about my hands, but it was so stupid that I don't even remember it well!"

"That part I heard, but it can't be only because of your..." Usagi stopped and gave a more attentive look to Haruka's hands. "She's right, in the name of the Ladies! Your hands wouldn't foolish a blind man!"

"There are many men with female hands! And women with male hands! That's silly!"

"Let me see if I tell you something new" Usagi whispered, partly changing subject. "You were a little occupied with Setsuna so you didn't notice... Michiru is a painter!"

"She's a what?!"

"A painter! Or at least I saw her picking her things up when the horse left. Paintbrushes and palettes, things like that."

"That explains her knowledge of people's hands..."

"And her knowledge of people's personalities! As a painter, she's probably used to observe every move, every reaction..."

"What do I do?"

"Just stay away from her. No matter how hard it is!" Usagi advised. "And I know it's hard! Eh, eh."

A little sweatdrop appeared near Haruka's head.

"No jokes, please. It will be easy to avoid her."

"You better do that. She's not quite sure now, but sooner or later she will be. We can't let that happen."

"I can't see why she would like me being a woman, and not a man."

"You know how girls are at 17. All crazy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **not a bad chapter, this one. It gets worse from this point on and then it gets better again!xD But I really gotta keep saying this: stop reading now, for your mental health's sake!lol Thanks to all those who reviewed, your reviews make me happy! And a special mention to LitaDelacour, because her reviews have been very helpful. :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The days passed quickly in the Water Palace. Haruka spent every time she could investigating the identity of the traitors. It was more difficult than she had expected. Her principal suspect was Setsuna, because of her behaviour in Haruka's presence, but she wasn't sure of anything. She needed to talk to someone about her suspects to see if she could find interesting details. But who she could talk to? Talking to the king was out of question. He loved them all so much, he wouldn't speak a word that could give Haruka a clue.

"_Maybe I should talk to Kaori or Michiru, they could help me without knowing. I can't talk to the priest. He's not allowed to tell what other people share with him. The ministers would be suspicious... The two girls are my only hope"_ she thought.

She left the long alleys of the palace and went to the garden. She could find there one of the girls, for sure.

She crossed it in order to reach the lake. When she got there, she saw Michiru, lonely, painting.

Haruka approached silently, she didn't want Michiru to feel her presence. Soon, she was behind the young artist, admiring the painting, observing her moves, her hands...

"Do you like it?" Michiru asked.

"How did you know I was here?"

"The shadow over my painting. I just did not know it was you, my Lord."

"I was lost observing your moves. I didn't pay attention to the painting" Haruka confessed, giving then an attentive look to the painting. "Two hands, together, holding a star?"

"Is that what you see? I see you..."

"I can see me too" Haruka joked. "My hands and my Star."

"It could be" Michiru agreed, putting the brush and the palette on the ground. "But tell me, why this unexpected visit?"

"I thought I should apologize my behaviour of the other night. Although I don't like being accused of being a woman..."

"I was actually more worried about my childish behaviour. But you are forgiven."

"Thank you, your highness" Haruka said. "Would you give me the pleasure of your company in a walk?"

"It will be my pleasure."

Haruka helped Michiru standing up and then they started walking around the garden.

"Do you like living here?"

"Yes, I love the garden. We did not have a garden in the other house."

"Why did your father steal the throne to Telys?"

"She was an awful queen, the taxes were the highest you could imagine, she explored the Water people... She got very rich with her bad deeds, but kept the money all to herself. The people got tired and chose my father to be the master of the revolution. And, fortunately, here we are" Michiru answered, surprised with Haruka's question.

"I believe this is the first time I am in this land. I didn't know about all those problems. In the other lands, the Water Land is known as the most peaceful and organized one."

"Yes, I know. We have always been in good hands."

"What do you mean, your highness?"

"Nothing. Let's talk about something else."

"Alright" Haruka agreed. "Please, talk me about your sister Setsuna, I can't see why she hates me!"

"Setsuna is the sweetest of every girls I know.She is very discrete and you can think she is only talking to an insignificant person, when she is, in fact helping you in her own way. She rarely gets a "thank you", but she still helps, no matter how hard it gets to her side."

"Really? I didn't get that idea. She looks very antipathic. And she is too distant. Looks like she is there without _actually_ being there."

"She learnt how to control her emotions. She rarely shows a feeling, wheter if it is anger, love, shame... But the truth is people do know what she is feeling, despite her always inalterable face. If she despises someone, that someone knows it, cannot explain why, but knows it."

"What a character!" Haruka admitted. "I would never describe princess Setsuna that way."

"I love her very much. After Hattori, she is the one I could not live without."

Haruka was surprised with Michiru's revelations. But she still had Setsuna as her top suspect.

"Come with me, my Lord. I want to show you a special place."

Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and started running along the garden.

"Is it far from here?" Haruka asked, after 20 minutes running.

"More 20 minutes."

They were already out of the garden. They were crossing the cultivated lands of the king.

* * *

"Here we are" Michiru said, stopping abruptly.

"How can a princess like you run for an entire hour? You are expected to stay quietly at home!"

"Are you tired?"

"No, not at all. I'm used to this kind of physical effort" Haruka yawned. "I just can't see why we lost an hour running to get to a huge rock on the top of a mountain!"

"Maybe you should look around..."

Haruka did what Michiru said. The view was impressive. She could almost see the entire Water Land: the palace, the little villages, the forests. Haruka was truly amazed with it all.

Michiru sat on the point of the rock. Her legs held by the air. Haruka sat near her.

"This is so beautiful! I've never seen anything like this!"

"That is why I brought you here. And the weather is perfect today. You are lucky."

"Am I?"

Michiru stared at Haruka and smiled.

"The simple fact of being alive makes you a lucky person. And, with a life like yours, you are the luckiest among the luckies!"

"Probably. I never thought of it that way" Haruka whispered. "I spent years running away from my destiny, until the Ladies found me and told me everything. Now that I've found it, I still try to escape from it."

Michiru held one of Haruka's hands.

"Sometimes I wish I was just a normal person, without flames in my fingers, with only one mother..."

"You make the difference. But still you want to be like everyone else. What I wouldn't give to be special like you..."

Haruka stared at Michiru. The princess eyes were bright, because of the tears she had been holding. Haruka couldn't resist and gave her a soft kiss. Michiru's held tears fell.

"I can't do this!" Haruka sighed.

Michiru wiped her tears away. Haruka stood up.

"What? You cannot love?"

"I don't love you!"

Michiru stood up too.

"So you should not have kissed me. I do not like people playing with my feelings!"

Haruka glanced at the princess again, her heart breaking into pieces.

"I'm really, really sorry, Michiru. I just can't..." Haruka fell on her knees, without knowing what to do, say or feel.

Michiru embraced her and covered her face with gentle kisses. Haruka gave her a deep kiss.

"I do love you, brave knight..." Michiru whispered. "I never felt anything like this..."

Haruka pushed her gently.

"You don't know me, your highness" she replied, coldly. "And I can't let you know me. After finishing my duty here, I'll have to leave. This is a mistake."

"As you wish, my Lord" Michiru agreed, angrily. "I thought you made the difference. But you just mix the worst of people."

"I know that. You don't have to tell me."

Michiru stood up and left.

"I hope you can accomplish your mission successfully. After that, I will forget that one day, the Child of the Star of Darkness crossed my way."

Haruka stayed on the rock following Michiru with her eyes until she got to the palace. Then she also left.

* * *

Michiru reached the palace with her eyes filled up with tears. She ran to Setsuna's room, seeking her sister's comfort and understanding.

When Setsuna saw her crying, she gave her younger sister a huge hug.

"It is alright, Michi. Do not cry."

"We kissed, Setsuna, we kissed! But he, she, whatever!, said it was all a mistake."

"And he is right, dear sister. You could never stay together."

"But why? It is not fair! I love him!"

"Maybe it is just a crush, Michiru. Concentrate yourself in that and you will see you will forget the Child of the Star."

"I am not like you, Setsuna! I know I love him! And this time, it is not a crush! You know why? Because this time, I cannot control my emotions!"

Setsuna stared at her sister.

"He does not love you. He can have every woman he wants. He thought it was funny to conquer a princess this time."

"He is not like that, Setsuna. And you know it" Michiru sighed.

Setsuna agreed, suspicious.

Michiru sat on the bed:

"Now, would you please tell me the true story of Ruk, the supposed Son of the Star of Darkness?"

"How do you expect me to know that?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **here's another short chapter, but the next one is longer.eheh Thanks to inuyashanut, petiyaka and LitaDelacour for reviewing! It means the world to me:-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

When Haruka got to the palace, she heard some familiar voices. She knew it wasn't polite but she had to listen to the conversation. She realized it was Setsuna and Hattori talking.

"This is it, Hattori. It will happen tomorrow!"

"But are you sure of what to do? Our father may get hurt."

"I will not let that happen. He is our father, anyway."

"It will get dangerous, especially with that knight around here."

"You do not have to worry about him" Setsuna said. "I am more concerned about Michiru. She will make things a little difficult."

"Why? I cannot understand."

"You know our sister. She is becoming suspicious with everything she has been observing. She is very intelligent and she would do anything to save father. That may put her in danger."

"So she knows it will happen tomorrow?"

"She does not know for sure. But she will be around every single minute."

"That stupid little girl!" Hattori shouted. "If anything happens to her..."

"Everything will be alright. By the end of the day, everything will be just as we would like it to be."

* * *

In her corner, Haruka was deeply shocked. The two Michiru loved most were the ones betraying the king.

_"What do I do now? I can't be everywhere at the same time! I have to protect the king, watch Hattori and Setsuna and follow Michiru everywhere"_ Haruka said to herself. _"I need Usagi's help!"_

She went to her room and then took Usagi out of her pocket and woke her up.

"Hi, Haruka! Is it dinner time?"

"I need your help. I found out who the traitors are!"

"Really? And who are they?"

"Setsuna and Hattori!"

"You can be very funny when you want to!" Usagi commented, laughing.

"This is serious, you little dumb fairy!"

Usagi stopped laughing.

"What about Michiru? Does she know anything about that?"

"I'm not sure! But she's in great danger, I believe."

"You should warn her."

"I'm afraid I can't! You see, today we kissed and she said she was in love with me and..."

"How romantic!" Usagi exclaimed, excited. "I love love stories."

"And I told her it was all a mistake."

"In the name of the Ladies, Haruka! Don't you ever learn anything?"

"It was a mistake! Don't come with your weird theories, ok? I can't warn her because I must be the last person she would like to see."

"Which is perfectly reasonable!" Usagi scolded, annoyed. "But, tell me, what is their plan?"

"They didn't talk about that in the conversation I listened to. That's why I have to watch them. But I also have to protect the king and Michiru! I can't do it all at the same time!"

"So you need me" Usagi completed, happily. "I'll help you. If you don't mind, I'll watch Setsuna and Hattori."

"It's fine by me. I'll take care of the king and see what I can do about Michiru."

"You do that. But don't you think it is better to warn the king and Michiru?"

"No. If I tell the king, he probably will kick my ass out of here, for suspecting of his kids. If I tell Michiru, she will hate me even more and will probably share my suspicions with the traitors."

"You are right, as always. So, let's make it this way. Everything will be alright."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **muahahah! It's getting hot in that palace!xD The real action begins... Thanks to LitaDelacour and Vampwriter for reviewing the last chapter. ) I'll update sooner this time, too short chapters in a row is not nice at all. Hope you all had a nice Christmas, here goes my late present. ;)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Haruka woke up very early the following the day. She noticed Usagi was no longer with her. Maybe Setsuna and Hattori were already sorting their plots out.

She called one of the maids, who brought her the breakfast. She then left to watch the king and Michiru.

Unlike Haruka had thought, the day was extremely boring. The king spent the entire day locked in his office and Michiru spent the day in the garden, with Kaori. And, as far as she could know, Setsuna and Hattori hadn't made anything exciting, or else Usagi would have said something.

She climbed a tree, where she could see an occupied Dolph in the office and see a distracted Michiru on the ground.

Everything was so calm she almost fell asleep. But then, the conversation between Kaori and Michiru got a very serious tone. Haruka went down, to a branch closer to the ground.

"Michi, Michi, Michi... You are so ingenuous! That is why they all prefer you. Hattori: you are the only girl of his eyes; Setsuna would die for you; the little kids see you as the mother our mother cannot be; our father... his eyes shine so much when you are around that I almost get blind! Even that insignificant knight!..."

"_Jealousy!"_ Haruka thought, angrily.

"They all prefer you, but me. I hate you so much, Michiru... You would not believe it. However, destiny likes to play tricks and now, you will be very useful. Let's see if Setsuna is really disposed to die to save you, once she is missing this part of the plan, and if our father's eyes will shine that much when he sees you all tied up right in the middle of the ballroom."

Kaori laughed with cruelty.

"How could you, Kaori? I am your sister, I love you as much as I love all our brothers and sisters. Father loves you too and even that _insignificant_ knight likes you! Love is all around you, but all you can feel is envy!"

"That is right. And that envy will make me rule the Water Land!"

"_In the name of the Ladies!"_ Haruka said to herself. _"Setsuna and Hattori aren't alone in this?"_

"Now, come with me, _dear_ sister. Say goodbye to your garden."

Kaori grabbed Michiru and took her to the palace. Haruka followed them silently.

The palace was empty. Surprisingly, there wasn't one single maid or soldier walking around.

"You cannot be thinking I did this all by myself, Michiru. You would not be so stupid. I created a few powerful and demoniac creatures, completely loyal to me. Our beloved soldiers are probably all dead by now. And the maids ran away, as they should."

"You are evil."

"Thank you. It is nice of you to say that" Kaori replied, sarcastically.

They entered the ballroom. A few demoniacal creatures were spread around the room.

"See that vertical platform over there? It will be your last address."

Kaori pushed Michiru to one of the creatures, who took her to the platform and tied up her hands separated, and her feet together, like in a cross.

"Now, let's call daddy!"

* * *

Haruka stayed stuck on the outside of the ballroom. Kaori had closed the doors right beside her back and Haruka had no time to enter after them. She had no idea of what to do.

But, fortunately, the king appeared. He saw Haruka.

"Ruk?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I know who the traitor is, your majesty."

"Really? And who is he?"

"Your daughter Kaori. And probably Setsuna and Hattori are her partners."

The king got so pale, Haruka thought he was having some kind of collapse.

"My children! How could they?!"

"Kaori arrested Michiru, your majesty. Her life is in danger" Haruka informed, carefully.

"I'll kill her, I swear, I'll kill her!"

"Not now, your majesty. You must be calm and very careful. Knock the door, please. I believe they're expecting you. I'll protect you, don't worry."

King Dolph knocked and they both waited.

* * *

**A/N: **I was younger when I wrote this, so my ability to describe places/objects/people/whatever in english was even worse than it is now. The vertical platform Michiru is tied up onto is supposed to be similar to the one Eudial locked her in during that episode (one of the best ever!) in which we find out that Neptune and Uranus held the talismans in their hearts all along. The one that ends with us thinking both senshi are dead. God, I almost cried the first time I watched it...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **some action, some motives... More to come! Read and enjoy! Oh, and happy new year!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The doors opened and a terrified king had the awful grief of seeing one of his daughters tied up on a platform, fainted, and the other one near her, laughing at the view. The doors got closed behind him.

"Daddy! How nice of you to come!"

"Kaori, how dare you?! Michiru is your sister!"

"Soon, she will not be my sister anymore."

"What will you do with her?"

"Let's clear up the situation, dear father" Kaori said. "I want to be the queen of the Water Land. It is the first step to become the queen of the Starry World. I cannot get it by right, I will get it by force!"

"And what does that have to do with your sister?"

"My sister, my sister... Always my sister! Who is she, anyway? Why does everyone like her so much?! She is only a childish painter, she worths nothing!"

"She is a human being! Her life is valuable! Why did you have to put her in this awful situation?"

"This way, I will put the pleasant and the useful together. I can see Michiru being tortured, while you give me the throne. I could not wish much more."

"I will only give you the kingdom if you release Michiru!"

"That is why I put her in this situation. You would not hesitate a second in order to save her life."

"I would have done the same for you. And for any of the others."

"You liar! You are just one more common person. You are useless, just like most of the people. Especially your beloved Michiru!"

Haruka appeared from behind the king, furious.

"You are here too?" Kaori asked, amazed. "What an honour! You will have work to do! Reik, get him!"

The nearest creature went after Haruka, but she got rid of it with just one slash of the sword of Heaven the Lady of the Tempest had given her.

"So the stories are true... Who would say that?" Kaori commented, with sarcasm. "Let's see if you can deal with three at the same time. Osl, Veik, Copen. Attack!"

The three creatures approached Haruka. She whispered some words and got surrounded by fire.

"Your fire _thing_ doesn't work with us, Ruk!" Osl boasted.

"Let's see!" Haruka replied, naughtily.

She closed her eyes and put her hands together, just like in a pray. A phoenix appeared from the fire and attacked Veik, who died instantly. Copen wasn't impressed with Haruka's powers and freezed the phoenix. The fire surrounding Haruka disappeared.

"We are not that stupid, Ruk" Copen said, with a cruel smile. "Now, how would you like to die?"

"I will not die!" Haruka shouted, angrily. And her sword killed the two beasts in a few seconds.

"You are good, Ruk, very good. Don't you want to join me?" Kaori asked, wanting to seduce Haruka. "After all, you are the Son of the Star of Darkness, you should help Darkness to rule this world."

Haruka stopped, confused.

"The Lady of the Waters does whatever she wants with you. She should have set you free by now. But you are still under her orders. Are you, Ruk? Do you want to spend your life serving a spirit?"

Haruka looked at Michiru, in the back of the room.

"I have wondered many times about that. I saved kingdoms, protected people. I became a hero. However, I always felt I should be the greatest of the evil powers. But I am not."

"But you can be" Kaori said. "Together we can rule this world and others!"

"Ruk! What are you doing?!" Dolph demanded. "She can only hurt you!"

"Kerch, take care of him!" Kaori ordered.

Kerch followed her orders and caught the king and beated him up until he stopped resisting.

"Just think a little, Ruk. You could have everything you always wished! Treasures, power, women... You would just have to clap your hands and everything would be yours."

Haruka thought about the proposal. She looked at her hands. They had always worked in the name of Good. Should they keep that way? She stared at Michiru again.

"I'll join you, if you let Michiru go."

"_It is a small price to pay"_ Kaori thought, scornfully. _"You did not explain what you meant by "go"."_

"Ruk..." a voice whispered.

Haruka glanced at Michiru. Her head was up this time.

"Ruk, please... Don't do that. I would never forgive you. Please."

"Michiru..."

"Shut up, little sister!" Kaori shouted.

A strange ball of power appeared in Kaori's hand and went straight to Michiru's body.

"No! Stop it!" Haruka demanded, desperately.

Michiru moaned in pain, almost dying.

"You are miserable! I will never join you!"

"What now, dear Ruk? I killed your love, was it?"

Haruka ran to Kaori but the five creatures left surrounded her and she felt like she couldn't handle the situation. Everything she had ever fought for was falling apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Suddenly, the locked doors opened. Setsuna and Hattori appeared, Usagi was with them.

"Setsuna, Hattori! This is turning into a family reunion!"

"What have you done with Michiru?" Hattori screamed. "And where is father?"

"Father is with Kerch over there. He will be alright after he makes me a queen. Michiru, hopefully, is already dead. And the insignificant knight is about to join her."

"Ruk! Ruk!" Usagi crossed the room, flying, and reached her partner. "Are you alright?"

But one of the creatures gave her a little beat and she fell down, hurt.

"Shame on you, Kaori!" Hattori scolded, frustrated. "I would have given the throne to you in free will. Or you hated Michiru that much?"

"I hated Michiru that much. Or more."

"I will avenge her, you know that. I will not let you have peace for the rest of your days!"

"Right, I believe you" Kaori replied, ironically. "What about you, Setsuna? You have nothing to say?"

Setsuna was quiet and inert. Her head down, her eyes closed.

"You are so impressed you have nothing to say, Setsuna?" Kaori asked. "Even you, the wisest of us, could not predict this and, the worst, you cannot stop it! For the first time, I am above all my brothers and sisters!"

"Envy is a very bad feeling, Kaori" Hattori sniffed. "Especially between brothers."

And then a very powerful bright lightened the room. It came from Setsuna's body. Hattori and Haruka had to close their eyes. Kaori fell on the floor, knocked out. The five creatures grabbing Haruka vanished and so did Kerch. The platform where Michiru was standing also disappeared and she fell.

Setsuna opened her eyes and the bright vanished. Haruka looked at her.

"So you are..."

"Yes, Ruk, or may I say, Haruka. I am the Daughter of the Star of Time."

"I didn't know there were others..."

"There are others, they are just not as powerful and well-known as you are."

"You are more powerful than me."

"I am not. You just do not know the best way of using your powers."

"But, you killed them all with just a _bright_!"

"The _Bright of Goodness_, I think it is called, a gift from the Lady of the Tempest. Every evil present where it appears completely vanishes."

"That is being more powerful than me" Haruka insisted. "But Kaori is still there. Is she alive?"

"Now I understand Ami when she complains of your blond ascendence!" Setsuna joked, friendly. "That demons were pure evil, they were created with an evil intention. So was the platform. Kaori was envious and jealous of Michiru. That made her hate everyone who would always prefer Michiru to her. It got worse because of you."

"Because of me?"

"They are both in love with you. And, as always, the favorite one was Michiru. She could not stand it this time." Setsuna explained. "But Kaori has good feelings inside her too. She hates Michiru, but she really loves Hotaru and Keisuke. With that love inside her, she would never vanish with the _Bright of Goodness_."

Hattori, who was too busy trying to awake his father (unsuccessfully) to pay attention to the conversation, got closer to Michiru, scared of what he would probably see. His little sister, his sweet girl, was lying there lifeless. Even then, that fascinating beauty would refuse to leave her. He embraced her, crying. In the middle of the tears, he was able to see she was still breathing.

"Setsuna! She's alive! She's alive!"

Setsuna got nearer.

"She cannot take it much longer."

"She needs a maester, Setsuna! Call a maester!" Hattori shouted.

"A doctor would not be able to do anything. She is deeply hurt."

Haruka stood up.

"Maybe I can do something" she informed. "But I never tried this before. How is it done?"

"You were given the healing powers?! You must be very special, Haruka" Setsuna commented, with admiration. "I do not know how they are used. Just approach her and try to heal the girl!"

And so did Haruka. She wasn't sure of what to do. She put her hands over Michiru's wounds and, miraculously, she healed her.

Haruka embraced Michiru, feeling the greatest felicity she had ever experienced. Michiru opened her eyes and smiled.

"You are ok... I am so happy."

"You certainly aren't as happy as me, dear princess! You almost died."

"You didn't join Kaori in evil, did you?"

"I would never do something against your will."

Michiru smiled and held Haruka's hands.

"You are the best person in the world, Child of the Star. You have all my respect and admiration."

And then she pushed Haruka gently and squeezed her brother.

"I thought I would never see you again, little sister! I would not be able to forgive myself!"

"I love you so much, Hattori! Sometimes I wish you were not my brother!"

Setsuna smiled and passed a hand over Haruka's hair.

"You are actually a great person" she said. "And now, I believe this little fairy is a friend of yours!" And she showed a knocked out Usagi in her hands.

"My dear friend!" Haruka exclaimed, holding Usagi. "She's actually a true friend. I owe so much to her."

"You have to heal the soldiers and the maids, Ruk. I believe almost all of them are alive!" Hattori said.

"What about Usagi?"

"She will be alright" Setsuna announced. "Now, would you please, help my father?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Haruka, king Dolph, Setsuna, Hattori, Michiru and Usagi were all reunited in Dolph's office. Kaori was there too, but she was still asleep.

"Can anyone explain the complete story to me?" Michiru asked. "I am missing some points."

"Kaori wanted to rule the kingdom, Michiru. And she chose you to get to our father" Setsuna said.

"Uh, really?!" Michiru replied, ironically. "What about telling me something I do not know?"

"She chose you because she was jealous. She always had feelings of jealousy about you, but you fell in love with her man this time." Hattori claimed, amused.

Michiru blushed.

"And who is their man?" Dolph asked, curious.

"No one!" Setsuna informed. "It was just a passing crush."

"Ruk suspected of you, Setsuna. Why?"

"Because I did not like him, like all of you did."

"And why didn't you like him?" Michiru insisted.

Setsuna smiled.

"Kaori had been planning everything for a long time. The truth is I was meant to protect my father right when the danger was born. But the blood union would not let me see that the threat was Kaori. I saw Ruk as the... _personification_ of my failure. And I hated him for that. And he seemed so foolish! I could not see how the Ladies could trust him so much!"

"Wait a minute. You said you "were meant to protect my father"? What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"I am the Daughter of the Star of Time" Setsuna declared.

Michiru and Dolph opened their eyes widely. Hattori smiled, awared of how special her sister was. Usagi and Haruka laughed.

"In the name of the Ladies!..." Michiru was completely astonished. "I refuse to believe this!"

"Dear silly sister! How do you think I could have killed that demons?"

"You killed them?!" the king was far more surprised than his daughter. "My children are all crazy!"

"So I shouldn't be here?" Haruka asked. "I was only sent to help you?"

"More or less. This is mostly a mission to let you learn a few things."

"That speech again? Get over it!"

"Is that it?" Michiru said, disappointed. "And how did you find it was Kaori betraying our father?"

"Actually, it was Keisuke and Hotaru who found out. They came to me and told me Kaori was inventing some monstruous creatures. It was after Ruk's arrival. It made everything even more frustrating."

"I lost my time here" Haruka muttered. "You had everything under control."

"Not at all. Kaori found out that me and Hattori were suspecting of her and paid a few men to arrest us in the cave of the village's church. If you had not sent Usagi to follow us we would still be there by this time!" Setsuna explained. "But we had a lot of work to convince her we were the good guys!"

A little sweatdrop appeared near Usagi's head.

"So I didn't lose my time!" Haruka said, happily. "My little friend saved two wonderful people!"

Usagi blushed.

"And you saved two other wonderful people" Hattori replied.

"It's my job. You don't have to thank me."

"When will you leave?" Dolph asked.

"Tomorrow morning. My work here is done" Haruka claimed. "What will you do with Kaori?"

"I will change some of her memories. She will stay with us. This is where she belongs" Setsuna informed.

"I want to thank you, anyway!" Dolph exclaimed. "You will always have a room in this palace and a place in our hearts."

"I don't need the room, your majesty. But I'd appreciate the place in your hearts."

"Would you stop with that cheap dramatic conversation?!" Usagi demanded. "You are making me cry!"

Dolph laughed.

"Let's have dinner. Thank the Ladies you healed the cooks!"


End file.
